Recent advances in recording, storage and form factor technology have resulted in proliferation of personal data and media recording devices, such as personal video cameras, photo cameras, audio recorders, etc. However, incident to such proliferation is tracking problem inherent to cross-referencing recordings with the environment in which the recording was taken. This problem is especially applicable to storage media having large storage capacity, e.g., capacity to store thousands of images, many hours of video recordings, tens of thousands of music recordings, etc., it becomes a near insurmountable problem to accurately and consistently annotate recorded data with information to identify the context for the recorded data.
It is increasingly difficult to simply label storage devices with all of the data content therein, as historically has been done, e.g., labeling a tape cassette or a video cassette recorder cartridge. And, with the ability to easily replace some or all of a storage device's content, even with an ability to label the storage device, such labeling may quickly become stale.